A storage apparatus includes components that are a physical storage device, a channel board, a disk adapter board, and a control board including one or more processors, and the like. These elements are coupled to each other. The channel board is a front-end interface, and is coupled to a host computer via a communication network, such as FC (Fibre Channel) or iSCSI (Internet Small Computer System Interface), for example. The disk adapter board is a back-end interface, and is coupled to the physical storage device via a communication network, such as SAS (Serial Attached SCSI), for example. The control board includes one or more processors.
The storage apparatus is an apparatus that performs I/O (Input or Output) processes from the host computer. More specifically, upon receipt of an I/O request from the host computer, the processor of the storage apparatus reads or writes data from and to the physical storage device in response to the I/O request.
A management server computer and a maintenance terminal are coupled to the storage apparatus. The management server computer and the maintenance terminal maintain and manage the storage apparatus through communication with the processor.